The Games we Play
by Sya0ran
Summary: [One Shot] Sasuke and Sakura are playing playtime at the moment. Do not Disturb.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto. There...go away evil people who want to sue a dead-broke girl.

**The Games we Play**

"Sasuke-kun...!" It was her voice again. That forever nagging voice that was always on my mind. How annoying. "Hn." She slumped her shoulders and let out a exasperated sigh.

"You know, you can at least act a little happy about this." She had a point but I can do what I want. I'm a Uchiha. Uchiha's do not take orders from women.

Just to make her happy, I give her a half-smile. Just a half. She looks at me unbelievably and grinds her teeth together. Oooh. She's mad. I'm not getting any tonight.

"Your such a jerk! I hate you!" As she is just about to stomp away I grab her wrist and bring her towards my chest. She pounds on my chest hard, her voice muffled due to the fact that my lips are on her's.

She starts to fight back but soon just gives up and kisses me back. I smirk between our kisses and as we finally catch a breath she's still looking at me peeved.

"That's not the way to apologize, Sasuke-kun." She rose an eyebrow at me and her arms were crossed. Man, she was sexy when she did that. I decided against telling her anything because she might yell at me. At times like these she may be sexy but at other times, let's just _not_ go there.

"You can't just grab me and kiss my troubles away! That's not how it works!" She was babbling on endlessly about something. This woman. Why did I ever decide to be with her? Oh right...because of _that_.

"-its just not how the world works! The world surely doesn't revolve around you like you think you know." And on and on and on. Why can't she just shut up. Oh, I know a perfect way to shut her up. I smirk at her and she stops her mindless ranting to stare at me with a fixated stare.

"What are you up to?" She asks in a clearly suspicious tone. I shrug it off and walk towards the kitchen, _our_ kitchen. I grab something off the kitchen cabinet and as soon as I turn around she's right behind me.

"Your up to something! I know it! You give me that look of your's whenever your up to something!" She licked her lips as she finished her sentence. She's so hott. So very hott. No matter what she does or wears she's so sexy.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ok, she's getting even more pissed off. Time to get her to shut her mouth. "Sasu-" And I shove some oreos in her mouth. I shoved like 5 or so, I hope she doesn't choke...or...wait...

Her eyes go round as she's trying to get air. She glares at me and tries to spit out the oreos from her mouth. I frown. I thought she liked oreos.

Her brows furrow together and she looks like she's having trouble breathing. No. NO NO NO NO NO...NO! Her face contorts into a look of pain and she starts choking on the huge oreos in her mouth.

A rise of panic builds up within me. I pound on her back which I found out didn't really help the situation much since it was hurting her more than helping her.

She coughs out the remaining pieces of oreos in her mouth and directs her intensified glare towards me. I flinch. Clearly we all know who the dominant one is in this relationship.

"What the hell was that for! Trying to kill me! SASUKE-KUN!" And she reached for my throat. Damn, she's got a good grip too and I start choking. Her eyes start to look all panicky and then her expression suddenly changes softens. 

"Sasuke-kun! Are you ok! Answer me, Sasuke-kun! ANSWER DAMNIT!" As she pounded on my chest rather harshly. "I-I'm fine.." I say in a raspy voice.

She let's out a breath of relief and smothers me with kisses all over my face. "Why'd you try to choke me anyway...?" She was trying to hold back her tears.

I decided to answer her to get this over with. "Because you had the chance to decide what game we play tonight when you obviously decided what game we play the night before, and the night before that and the night before that and-" "Alright, I get it." She cuts me off.

"It doesn't mean you had to choke me to get my attention though." She looked at me intently. "There are other ways of doing that..." She whispered seductively in my ear. I almost choked on my spit. Almost. 

I smirked at her and patted her head. "Good girl." She beamed and launched herself at me, immediately going for my mouth. Yes. Tonight I am _SO_ getting some.

"Mommy? Daddy?" A voice soon wrung in our ears and we stopped our little game. We then looked at each other in the face. Damn.

"Chika-chan! What are you doing! You know this is mommy and daddy's playtime!" An older voice sternly said as he scolded his younger sister. "B-But Kira nii-san! My oreos are all finished and you know how much I love oreos."

We heard a sigh outside our bedroom door. Odd. We were so into each other we didn't even realize we had scrambled into our bedroom door and slammed it behind us. Wow, were good. 

"But its their play time, Chika-chan. Just like how you and I have playtime." He informed his sister who was just about two years younger than him which made him six years old and her four years old.

Our playtime is _way_ different from how their's goes. Sakura stifled a laugh in my arms. We both soon heard their footsteps fading away from our door.

"They are gone?" She just had to ask. "Aa." She grinned and kisses me full on the lips again. I then stop her which then made her give me a questioning gaze. "I am undoubtedly happy about our new baby so don't say I'm not. I am also pretty damn sure the world does revolve around me because it just does." I give her a satisfactory smirk and as she was about to say something I cut her off.

"And I'm sorry about accidentally making you choke on those oreos. It was the only way to get you to shut up. And this time _I_ get to choose what game we play tonight!" She laughed at me and just nodded, clearly understanding why I did what I did. God I love her. She obediently obeyed whatever I was saying. Yes, I am once again the dominant one.

"Alright. We play charades tonight." She pouted. Now what? "That's not what I wanted to do tonight Sasuke-kun." Then what? This is what we do every night. Play monopoly, charades, solitaire, checkers, chess...whatever game we could think of. What can she possibly be thinking of?

My mind was drawing a blank. She sighed and caressed her delicate hands against mine. "That one other game that landed us into trouble a few times..." I was so confused. Say what?

"Strip Poker." She said it so simply...yet so evilly. I smirked at her. Oh..._that_ game. That game was what caused me to marry this woman, not only because of how much I love her but partly the game as well.

"How about we just skip the poker part and move onto the stripping?" She just had to ask, _again_.

Oh well, it is how it landed us into having our first born child, Kira. I'll never forget that day...it was fun!

I completely forget about everything else and murmur into her lips as were kissing, "Let the games begin." And she grins suggestively.


End file.
